1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a means for securing inward opening bedroom or other interior doors. It consists of two braces, one for each side of the door. They go from the floor a suitable distance inside the room to part way up the door providing resistance to forced entry. The two lower and the two upper brace supports are designed so as not to require any nails, screws, bolts, brackets or holes etc. in the original house construction. The method used for securing the two upper brace supports also provides a panel for extra strengthening backup to a portion of the door itself. This is a set up and take down after use device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The U.S. patent entitled DOOR SECURITY DEVICE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,286,075, discloses an improved door security device for a door having a doorknob and consists of an elongated leg brace. A base is located on a lower end of the leg brace for frictional engagement upon a floor. A structure is located on an upper end of the leg brace for engaging the doorknob on the door so as to prevent an unauthorized opening of the door. This system, however, gives resistance support to only one side of the door, does not provide any backup support to the door itself and the security aspect relies on friction that could vary in effectiveness with each different floor surface.